


The Power of Electricity

by Pumpkin_Jellicle



Category: Starlight Express
Genre: Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Jellicle/pseuds/Pumpkin_Jellicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Electra decides to mess with his main competition, he can't risk losing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Electricity

"What does that space train have that I don't?" Greaseball huffed rolling down the tracks, feeling rather sorry for himself.

He was so used to be the most impressive engine there was, but then this Electra shows up with all of his components and makes him look about as good as Rusty. Even Pearl had been drawn to him.

He was still determined to beat him, he was the champion after all, a super star. He would do whatever it took to win and take that arrogant look of Electra's face. That'd teach him for trying to steal his lime light.

"Why the long face?" A voice sounded from behind him, making him jump. He hadn't heard him coming.

Electra rolled up beside him, components in tow. "It doesn't suit you." He commented, looking the diesel engine up and down.

Greaseball glanced over at his rival, wondering why on earth he had come to bother him. "Trying to scare off the competition?" He asked.

The other engine rolled round and stopped right in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. "Quite the opposite actually." He replied. "Leave us." He ordered, waving his free hand at his components. They did as they were told, Joule giving the confused Greaseball a wink as she passed.

Greaseball watched them go before turning to look blankly back at Electra whose lights were sparkling like a Christmas tree.

"Impressed?" Electra asked, smirking.

"What?" Greaseball replied dumbly.

Electra sighed and shook his head. How was he meant to win him over when his muscle was greater than his brain power? "By me, you idiot." He tutted, although he was still smiling.

It was only then that Greaseball noticed Electra's hand still on his chest. He reversed back, cogs turning as he started to grasp the situation. "Oh. Oh no no. No."

Electra followed him, a devilish smirk set on his face. He loved a challenge. "They say electricity is the future."

"Diesel." Greaseball retorted, lost for words. Usually he could throw in some fancy moves and get out of, or in to, any situation he liked. But Electra made him feel like a complete idiot.

"Why am I doing this again?" Electra asked himself, keeping his eyes on the flustered engine.

"Doing what?" Greaseball asked, still rolling back. Where was a distraction when you needed it?

Electra grabbed hold of his belt. "This." He said, dangerously close.

That was when Greaseball made his escape, he wriggled out of the hold and sped off down the tracks, mind racing as fast as his wheels. Just what was that?!

Electra would have had a fair chance at catching him but he didn't bother. He smirked, knowing that poor Greaseball wouldn't be himself during the race after that.

_Prepare to lose my friend. Electricity is taking over._

**Author's Note:**

> How does one even write trains?  
> I can just see Electra hitting on Greaseball, poor guy.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
